What had happened to the Wizards?
by Doctor Nope
Summary: In the world's where wizards are very rare because of the Great War. Now in the present there are very few of their kinds are left, but it's not like they would bothers and causing troubles to anyone else though, right?
1. Tales as told by the drunken man

Have you ever wonder what had happened to the Witches and Wizards? Why there were so fewer of them nowadays? Sure, there used to be many of their kinds in the past, but now? You could rarely saw any of them roaming about these days. So, what really had happened to all of them?

Oh, surely I knows many great tales of adventure, with a little bit of some grand and legend lore for example that I would loved to shares. You can't miss such an opportunity now, won't ya?

For now, I know only one tale… and it's might not as great legend as you have thought. It's quite gruesome actually. Do you still wanted to hear it?

All right, lads and lassie. Let me tell you… about the greatest, gruesomeness and horrific tale.

Let me tell you about **The Battle of Hogwarts War!**

Hogwarts. That's where it all started. Curses place I telling ye- eh, I mean well yeah ahem! Alright, Hogwarts was the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that teaching the magical arts. It's a huge, rambling, quite scary-looking castle, with a jumble of towers. The Hogwarts School was divided into four houses, each bearing the last name of its founder: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The school's motto is _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ , which translated from Latin means 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'. But who cares about its history background, you're more interests about the wizards am I right?

All right, all right... now where was I… oh right! Hogwarts, that's where I had met _him_ you know? He's may seem likes a no-one-important, and yet I had been proved wrong before. Ever since that day, first time we had gotten to known one another. Our life's had been nothing but full of ordeals, trials, and loads of troubles. It was a good old times indeed.

He's the type of a person who loves to getting himself in troubles or either troubles finds him instead. He is means well most of the time, he's never bothers to helping out others who were needed helps.

I remembered there was one time; where he had helped this man in an attempt to get his family back from the bandits. The bandits had set a ransom for the man's family, put the ransom at 10,000 Galleons; Galleon is the currency used by the wizarding world by the way, just so you know. Anyway, how can anyone acquire that much money you ask? It wasn't easy tasks, but they were determined to get the money by any means necessary. I don't want to spoiler on that particular part just yet, there will be more time for that later.

Then there was another time; one of the village he had visited, he'd helped the locals to took care of a dragon problem. Yes, you'd heard me right. He did fought a full growth size Dragon, I was there myself and observers the whole fight, it was too epic for me to even describes them into words.

Oh, but those are not all he did so far. On his many adventures he had; destroyed The Order of the Black Worm, uncover the true identity of the legendary King of Thief, and help rebuilding the old Order of the Phoenix. You saw what I meant? I could sitting here telling you of all these stories all-day if not, all-year perhaps.

Now you might asked, 'what does all of these had anything to doing with The Battle of Hogwarts War, anyway?' and 'this doesn't helps me answering the main question, what had happened to all of the witches and wizards, isn't that right?'

That, my dear listener… That is what we are about to experience…. On the next time HA!

You'll have to excuse for my sense of humor here and it's had been long journey for me. So, please sit back while waiting for the tale. As for now, I need a drink.


	2. Trouble?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter franchises. All rights are belongs to J.K. Rowling and The Elder Scrolls franchises belongs to Bethesda Softworks.

* * *

'Er-r my head ouch…' wheezing in pain as he tried to stirring himself up, didn't seem likely a great idea at the time, considering the situation he was in. His head was pounding and his body was shaking, the pains were too greatly for him to trying and stays awake at the moment.

'What had happened?' It was a good questioned really. His memories had been a little hazy of what'd happened before, he had somehow ending up here in the middle of nowhere, how long had he been passed out, and _where_ is he right now? He couldn't saw of how he was going to getting himself out of yet another trouble this time, again.

As he's trying to stays awake and fighting back the dizziness, and while attempts to remembering his most recently memories. He remembered laying in a bed for awhile, and there was a person close by. She'd asked for him to be her assistance and helping with yet another one of hers newest magic experiment.

 _"Now, remember Harry you must speak clearly. Um let me rephrase that again, you must speak the incantation 'very' clearly. Do you got that, Harry?"_

 _He sighed for the third time. "Yes, I got it." While replied to her in mumble tone._

 _"What did you say? I didn't heard your answer." She demand._

 _"Yes, I said I got it Hermione. You didn't really have to keep repeating the same question over and over, I got it. I have to speak the incantation 'very' clearly; no mispronouncing, no babbling, no muttering, no murmuring, just speak the words clearly. Are we going to start or what?"_

 _Hermione's still doesn't looks convincing enough. "Can't be too_ _careful, I wanted to make sure."_

 _"So you're saying that you're still doubtful about me, isn't it? Oh, come on Hermione just how many times had I ever messing up that were involves mispronounce the spells? Well at least giving me an example then."_

 _"Alright," she staring at him before reply. "Do you remember of what had happened last time, well you know? The Floo powder's incident, perhaps?"_

 _"And… your point is?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her._

 _"My 'point' was, as I have recalls them, at the time you were going to Diagon Alley and I was pretty sure that you didn't said the word 'Diagon Alley' but 'Diagonally', and where… did you'd ended up? A 'Dragon Alley' of all the places! And you're really lucky to be alive, didn't you? Oh, come on now don't giving me that look Harry, it was your false to ending up on the wrong place."_

 _Harry groused of her complained. "But that was different! This is the magic experiment not a Floo travel! I 'know' how not to mess up! Can't we just getting theses over with, please Hermione?"_

 _After many arguing back and forth with one another,_ _Hermione finally agreed to trusts him._

 _"Okay, you are still remembers of all the steps, right?"_

 _Harry nodded to reassure her, and then repeating of what she had said to him before. "First, stand there in the middle of the rune circle. Second, hold the gem stone near close by the center of my heart. Third,_ _speak the incantation very clearly, and lastly fourth, while spoken the incantation don't fidget or move around and… keep my eyes shut. See? Hermione, I mean what else possible could goes wrong?"_

XxX

Oh… right… well that happened. Bugger.

Okay, first things first he needed to find someplace warm, it's freezing out here and he should be focus his surrounding, try not to getting lost in an unfamiliar territory. Sure he's a wizard, casting magic to keeping himself warm was no troubles at all, but like of all magic its needs power, the user's energy to be more preside. If a wizard was too exhaust or too weak for whatever the reasons were, they can't cast the spells. It is just simple as that, and Harry preferred to saving his magic power then used it when necessary.

After a long hour of walking he was getting more depressed. As he went deeper in to the wood it gets darker and colder, in his current form the chilliness still gotten to him. Harry was fairly sure he had seen the exact same tree before that he was passing by, but then again all of trees are looks the same to him either way. Finally for what seem like forever, Harry has saw the very edge of the forest. He walked down the narrow path with earth track that disappeared into the thick woods. For some reason Harry had the feeling he was being watched. He stopped on track and listened for any sounds.

"Might pay off my bounty this time — walk in to the city a free man."

Huh? Bounty? err… he has a bad feeling about this.

"Just shut it and keep an eye out for trouble." One of them commands their group. "You don't want to getting caught and be putting in that stinkin' jail again, won't yer!"

"Ba! I'll never do another span in that jail. Rather die than give myself up."

"Then just shut it!" the same man said annoyed.

Harry was considering either he should move finding a place to hide or he should be standing here, since none of them have noticing him from his currently location. That's when he had made a grave mistake. He had accidentally made a sound by stepping on a twig, and this got their attention.

"What was that?"

"Hey! Look over There!"

Currently, now in front him there are not just a few bandits but five of them. Now he's in a real trouble. The lady of misfortune must has fond of him or something.

"Er-r… hi?" Harry greeted them weakly. "N-ice weather we're having here today."

The group gone silent.

XxX

Hmfp! Stupid bandits. They're never good at listening to reasons after all. Are they one of those types who attacks first then ask questions later? He will never know.

After the bandits trying to killed him on sight incidents, now thanks to them he's warmer and with enough supplies for himself to survives, at least for now. Yeah, he should have felt bad for ki- ahem… robbed them, but that couldn't been helped, they're trying to killed him here so, it's the self-defense. Look on the bright side, he didn't had to worry about freezing to death because of all of these supplies he has; fur hooded scarf, fur travel cloak, gloves, hunter's spear, dagger, and some apples. Better yet, the bandits have the small camp and the bonfire not far from where the 'incident' happened, which means he has a place for rest tonight.

For the passing minutes Harry's been staring on the same spot, well the bonfire to be exact, lost in thoughts. Right now he could hardly staying awake, he was nearly passing out because of the bandits fights that nearly drain all of his energy. He saw it was no used staying awake all night, but to rest.

Next time, if he has manage finding his ways back to the old castle and seeing Hermione again.

He'll learn how to say 'No' next time he saw her.

* * *

Enjoying my tales so far lads and lassie?

Huh? What do you mean this tale of mine still doesn't helps you answering the main question?

Yeah, yeah I know I haven't forgot or anything. You folks these days are so… easily impatient. Well back in my day being patient is one my top priority. Life itself was not easygoing as you believed them to be. You can't just rely on anyone to solve your problems all the time, you can't putting the faith and hope that one day things will gets better someday. HA! You will be Doom if you're still thinking that ways, because when unexpected things happened and you don't know what do but to accept the true. Here yer go for the words of my wisdom's and you better remembered them, got that?

So, sit back while waiting for my next tales. As for now, I need another drink.

* * *

 **Do as you are told obey The Drunken man. just kidding :P**

 **Please read & review and stay tuned for more future chapters. Thx everyone!**


	3. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch the magic!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter franchises. All rights are belongs to J.K. Rowling and Skyrim belongs to the Nor- err.. I mean Bethesda Softworks.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Hermione woken up as she's went on her usual typical routines: fixed her hair, took a shower, chooses what to wear, fixed her hair, and made a memo to reminded herself 'need to research the new spell for hairs problem', in which she does a lot more lately when its came to her hair problematic. She blamed it all on the stress of hers obsession with anything magic related. She always made lots of newest discoveries of each and every time she had read books or scrolls, it was hard trying to stopped her from doing so and it's likely became one of hers habit that might had been too late for the cure.

Today had been quiet but then again it had always been likes these around here, nothing of interested had happened at the old castle. This 'old castle' as Hermione had heard of, it used to be a school or to be more specify; The College of the arcane arts or in another words the school that teaching the magical arts. This place does had a name ones it's called The College of Winterhold. The college is located in the northern city of Winterhold. It used to be very famous way back then, except at some pointed the College has struggled to maintain its prominence in Skyrim in recent years for a number of different reasons. Some people (particularly The Nords), already skeptical of magic, have become increasingly suspicious of the College because it came out unscathed during the Great Collapse that largely destroyed Winterhold back in 4E 122, in which most of the city fell into the Sea of Ghosts. Many of the remaining inhabitants of Winterhold suspect that the College caused the city's destruction, but in the end nobody was certain of the true cause of the disaster. So, naturally almost everyone (mainly The Nords), agreed that the wizard did it. Nowadays, nobody called this old castle as The College of Winterhold anymore. Why? Is it because of The Nords fear of magic? Its location was too hard to reach and looks unsafely? Or was it always been understaffed and low on students? Sadly, all of those are true.

At the moment, Hermione's reading the last few pages of the book as she really wanted to finish it for the third time, and the same could goes for a few other books on her reading lists. She had read all the extra books before the main one as she called it _light reading_ of the day. She pulled one of the spell book and reread the section again, in which she has founds the topic very quiet interesting enough; it was about how most cases the spell didn't work too well it's because of the pronunciation was the main problem and the lack of practices. Speaking of pronunciation, Hermione had the feeling that she was forgetting something really important, but what was it? She pulled out her notes on it content the to-do lists, as she went through them just in case if she had missed anything else. In the end she couldn't figure it out of what it was that she should be remembering, and that it has something to do with the _spell…_

Oh, well maybe she'll remember it right after lunch of course. Probably nothing as usual.

XxX

"M'aiq knows much, and tells some. M'aiq knows many things others do not."

"Er-r okay…?"

"What does it mean to combine magic? Magic plus magic is still magic. Too much magic can be dangerous. M'aiq once had two spells and burned his sweetroll."

"Yeah I know that overcharged Magic can be dangerous but you're using fire spell to cook a sweetroll?"

The strange Khajiit shrugged, "M'aiq was hungry."

Somehow these conversations were getting nowhere. On his ways on the road Harry met a Khajiit and M'aiq was his name. It was a simple greeting at first and before Harry started asking which ways to nearest town, just then M'aiq made witty comments and complaints about everything nonsenses. Of all the wanderers who roaming the wilderness, he had to encountered this guy, a crazy Khajiit.

"You know what? I think I'll be get going now." He is sooo done talking.

"M'aiq wishes you well." Said the Khajiit before he went on his ways.

He's glad that was over and now… what was he doing again? Oh! Right! finding the nearest town as soon as possible before the weather getting worse. Currently, he could saw light snow began to fall and it'll soon become the blizzard later, he needed to find a shelter and sadly the nearest shelter was the cavern, at least it's better than freezing to death outside.

Inside the cavern it was not what he has expecting at all. Blimey... this place it was a beautiful sights; full of trees, plants, with the lake water, some wilds animal; rabbits, foxes, and wolves. Wait… Wolves!? Before Harry could've getting a chance to fighting back, one of the wolf jumps at him head on and sink its teeth into his arm, who would had known got bitten by a wolf could be this painful, and Harry couldn't help it but to let out a scream of pain. He heard long howls, Harry has manage to open his eyes and saw more wolves are coming out from their hiding spots, as they're ready to attacks on their prey.

"Arrrrr! Get of me! You- you stupid Furball!" even in the middle of crisis he wasn't very good when its came to swearing, but somehow the wolves took this as the signals and they are all jumps onto Harry at the same time. With no time to wastes, Harry's casting one of his favorite Destruction element spells of all times. Fire. To added more effectiveness why he should be casting a spell with one hand? Why not both hands for even more powerful effects. Yes, today he's not going to be anyone meals. "Too bad for you Mr. Wolf you are going to get **Burned!** " Okay, that line was a bit lame when he said it out loud, but it's does sound a lot better in his head though.

He took his breath as he felt a burning sensation flood his entire body and let the feeling took hold of him. His both hands were on fire, one of his arm throbbed with pain but he won't letting that bothers him. He could feel the fire element cracked and danced around him, as if it was waiting for him to commands it, and all he has to do is saying the magic word.

The last things for the wolves had saw were the sea of flames as their comrades falling one by one and howling in despairs. Now right in front of them, what they saw was no longer the prey but the Beast, a monstrosity of the behemoth who slaughter them down without any mercy. If the wolf could pray it'll prays for its family's to never come across, this being. By Hircine please save them all.

XxX

"Die already so I can take your stuff!"

Oh, brilliant just brilliant before that wolves and now, more bandits! How wonderful.

Apparently, after Harry had done finished the wolves off and since the weather were very bad from the outside of cavern, it's seem he wasn't the only one who has same idea used this place as the shelter. Bandit, it has to be a bandit.

Harry tried his best to look intermediate by showing off a few demonstration of his fire spells, at least just to scaring them off, but he known liked last time it'll never work.

"Hmph, a wizard? Now that's power... Bet yer got that "secret" magic... can turn wood to gold... yeah... Wish I could turn wood to gold..."

" _Hmm la la la..._ need me some Skooma... the imported stuff... just one last time...*hic*"

And… some of them are drunk. Bloody hell he's getting tired of these same routines. He had a long day ahead of him and he's prefer not to waste on these bandits again. That's it no more Mr. Nice guy. This time he'll be make sure to leave the mark that will guarantee to reminding them 'Not to Mess with the Wizard', and besides he have a few spells that he had wanted to try anyway. He just never has the time to working out and now, this is seem like the great opportunity for another exercising.

"Go ahead, try and fight back!" one of the bandit yelled at him.

Harry smirked at the bandit. "Good. But I'm warning you, this won't ended pretty thought!" by now the bandits are laughing at Harry's bluffing, but those laughed will soon turns into horror. If some of them managed to survive that is.


	4. Lollygagging

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter franchises. All rights are belongs to J.K. Rowling and The Elder Scrolls franchises belongs to Bethesda Softworks.

* * *

Corpulus Vinius started his days in the same way as always: waking up before sunrise, eating breakfast, and manage the tavern. The Winking Skeever is the only tavern in Solitude and most citizens recommend it to the visitors, if they're interested in music, drinks and warm beds. While the family business runs smoothly, there are times when Corpulus's son Sorex seems too keen on running the tavern and it's obviously that he wants to own the inn. Boy will be boy as they says.

Tonight was no different than the other night at the inn, most of the regulars were either crowded around the bar or at the placed tables, they're either demanding food, drink or enjoy the music. Corpulus was quite grow accustomed to the loud customers. For his term; loud customers mean good cheer, and good cheer means a full till. Guessing he's not going to retire anytime soon.

Speaking for customers, which has reminds him that he should be checking on one of the traveler who had rented the inn's room a few days ago. Poor lad, he's sure looks like he'd been through one hell of a journey himself and probably without any sleep too. Besides, Corpulus didn't really have to welcoming guests and staying on his spot behind the counter twenty-four hours a day now, won't he? Perhaps he should bringing some of the food and drink too, since the last time he'd saw the poor lad, he's sure really needs to fill himself up a bit. Who knows when was the last time the lad has any warm food or drink, and at the Winking Skeever he has motto 'Can't risk thirsty customers without mead to drink, even for a second'.

XxX

 ** _Dragon Bones and Troll Fingernails_**

 _Chapter 4 of an alchemist's adventures_

 _He turned the key in the lock, and the cage opened, and he was free!_

 _This was his chance. He had to find the poison arrow antidote before the necromancers returned. He looked around the laboratory and he saw jars filled with falmers' ears, bats' wings, spiders' eggs, bone meal and giant's toes. There also were vials filled with potions, and many scrolls of the necromancer's experiments. Finally, he found what he was looking for: two bottles. One held a red liquid, it was labeled 'poison', for the other bottle was filled with a blue liquid and it was labeled 'antidote'._

 _"Aha!" he shouted. He was so excited, he completely forgot about the necromancers. Just then they barged through the door. Without a second to spare, he stuck the bottle into his pocket and ran._

 _The necromancers chased him, but he kelp going. His wife's life was on the line and he must reached to her! He crashed past the traps and spells. His heart pounded in his chest. His hair was soaked in sweat._ _Suddenly out of the blue, one of the spell hits him into his chest and send him backward. The next thing he knew was one of his pocket, there was a blue liquid leaking from it._ _He had grown so light-headed and filled with his own thoughts, 'what I'm going to do now?'_

 _To be continued._

OH, COME ON! Really!? He could not believing this! They just can't leaving it as a cliffhanger!

Harry sighed frustrated. As much as he wanted to complain but he was too tired to even care. He had been continued his little reading marathon while he was staying at the inn and recovering. His health has been doing well in these past couple of days and with nothing better to do but reading books. Sure, he needed to get out again soon or later. Which actually was the great opportunity, because this is the first time he has saw Solitude and how it is a major and the largest city in all of Skyrim. It is also the capital of the province and seat of the High King of Skyrim, how brilliant was that sounds.

Sinking back onto his pillow, he saw many other books besides him. One of the book's title 'Wabbajack' _Story of one man's summoning of Sheogorath and descent into madness_ , was nearest to his bed. Oh, well he's still have a few hours until the stores are open and besides, the book's title does seem interesting enough.

XxX

The city of Solitude is a very cheerful place and so full of life. It's not a bad place to live and Harry has found that he's actually liked the atmospheres around here. Where the noises might be quite loud in the city full of people, but he liked the green softness of the gardens and trees around the city, the colors of flowers really do brings out the best of their beauties'. He really wanted to spend his time at the market stalls, there are many variety of wines and other beverages that are sold by the food vendors, and especially this 'Spiced Wine' since one of the food vendor at her stall, she's often try and attract customers by yelling "Spiced Wine to warm the blood!". As much as it was tempting but he needed to be very careful about trying not to spend the money on everything that had caught his eyes of interests or out of curiosity.

For now, his main objective was to make significant amounts of gold or making Money, because if he wanted to make his journeys back to the old castle or also known as The Ex-College of Winterhold it's a long trip, and who knows what will happened on his ways along the road. Better safe than sorry later. Besides, he needed to sell his looting stuffs from the death bandi- err… from exploring the dungeons, some of these rubbishes might have a high value and also he didn't needed for swords and arrows anyway. He can uses magic so… he saw no reason to using weapons.

Currently, Harry was inside the general goods store 'Bits and Pieces'. The store was not very hard to find, it's on the corner by the market square. Inside the store there were; many of the merchandises on display around the shop, the containers, the herbs hanging from the ceiling. Against the west wall is the display cabinet containing different kinds of daggers? An iron warhammer thingy, and a big two-hand sword perhaps? Of course, he's a wizard not a weapon expert alright?

"Welcome. Look around. We've got everything you could want in life. At least... that's what Beirand always tells me." The store owner greeted him.

"Oh, umm hi, can I see some of your wares, and maybe we could traded some of the goods too?" as much as he wanted to ask just who this Beirand guy, but it's none of his business anyway.

"Sure, go on and take a look." Now, let see what she have for sells here…

Some boots and clothes. He thinks he will doing just fine with his current wears, it's a special custom made for the wizard's wardrobe. Next, many types of potions. Sure, he could really used some of those and mainly the healing potion. He's terrible when its came to making potion. Then the rests were not of interesting that much; potion ingredients, books, arrows, weapons, basket, bowl, cup, jug, tankard, animals' pelts, drum, a human skull…? Huh? Wait a second, a skull. She has a human skull… for sell. Um-m… should he be the good citizen and reporting this to the guard about it? …nah, it's none of his problem and who knows maybe this was allowed for this city anyway. Yeah, seems legit.

Finally, now he can getting to best part of his _need to-do lists._ Selling some booties. He's sure hopes that the store owner doesn't ask any question about how he got so many of; armors, weapons, arrows and wolves' pelts. Especially the latter one.

* * *

 **At The Winking Skeever**

"Welcome to the Winking Skeever, friend. If you need a good rumor or two, I think I can oblige..."

"…care to shares some of the rumors for me?" the stranger asked in whispered under his breath, before reaching for his drinks. He's then slowly sat near the counter.

"Hmm… let me see…" Corpulus pauses while lost in thoughts, "I think the Bards College might be looking for recruits, as always. Yesterday one of the Jarl's men send another bounty reward to kill the bandit leader again, it's seem the bandits are causing more and more troubles these days."

"Hm…" the stranger said nothing and took a sip of his drink's, "…any news about the old castle?" he asked.

"The old castle? ...oh! you meant _that_ old castle at Winterhold? That College there? That they were used to teach um… magic, right? Then sorry I heard nothing of the place, _as always_." Corpulus paused and he continues, "My knowledge's were the same as everyone else, no one knows what had been going on at the old castle nowadays, nothing but there were some people are still living at the place and beyond than that was a mystery. I don't know if they're still teaching magic or whatnot anymore." He sighed, "Hmm you know… speaking of magic… there's a customer of mine," he poured more drinks then continues, "Yeah… I thinks it was just like yesterday when I'd founded him ya' know? The poor lad wandering the streets near my inn. He seems tried and could hardly stayed awake, by the time he reached the counter to rent a room he was nearly passing out on us. So, I had to get my son and helped him to his room, but sure he was not the first customer that we have on same situations liked these, it's quite a normal routine by now." he chuckled, "Eh, anyway as for the lad he has been doing well lately, we had chats a bit about; where he came from, where he was going, is he an adventure and so on. And you know what he said he was?" he took a sip for his drinks, then he answers, "He said 'Can't you tell? I'm a Wizard."

By now the tavern's owner after he had finished his story, he went on chatting with another customers. While the same stranger hasn't move from his seats and looking at his empty tankard, "…so a wizard in the big city eh?" he said quietly, smirking. "Things are about going to be… interesting… indeed." The stranger looked up, with a mostly unpredicted expression, chuckled dryly.

"Hey, innkeeper fill me up a jug of your finest ale, I'm thirsty tonight!"

* * *

 **Please read & review and stay tuned for more future chapters. Thx everyone!**


End file.
